The sodium present in intervertebral discs interacts with the negatively charged proteoglycan aggregates in the disc. Sodium images of short echo time may be useful for detecting changes that occur in the proteoglycan content of the disc. Such changes are indicative of early degenerative disease in the disc. Using an asymmetric short echo technique, sodium images of intervertebral discs can be generated.